Karate Kid Shop Of Horrors
by Cupcakes11
Summary: Crossover between Karate Kid and Little Shop Of Horrors. Two new people moved in to Reseda where they can owned their own flower shop for selling out plants to customers. It turns out that it was Seymour and his wife, Audrey. Meanwhile, Audrey II was brought in by Kreese where they teamed up together to seek revenge on Audrey, Seymour, Miyagi and Daniel. Can our heroes stop them?
1. Chapter 1

**Another Karate Kid crossover fic I came up with. This is a Karate Kid/Little Shop Of Horrors story. Since Karate Kid Part 2 and Little Shop Of Horrors are both released in 1986, I might as well write one like I did to Karate Kid crossover with Street Fighter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I did not own Karate Kid and Little Shop Of Horrors**

* * *

It was a normal day in Reseda as Miyagi was at his house, reading a newspaper at the kitchen.

Ever since, he rescues Johnny from Kreese and Daniel being the winner of the All Valley Karate Tournament, things are getting normal again until...

"Aw, crap!" a voice shouted from outside while parking the car in front of the house.

Miyagi puts down the newspaper on the table before going to check on his student who got out the vehicle in frustation.

"Ah, Daniel-san!" the old man said, "Must've been some senior prom. What happened?"

"You mean, what didn't happen." Daniel said in disbelief. "Things are getting worse in my entire life." He then walks inside the house to get himself a drink from a fridge while Miyagi begins fixing the hood of the car which is broken. "First I let Ali borrow this car and she re-designs my fender. And I don't know what she's done to my engine but that ain't running just either." He opens the fridge while pulling out a pepsi before closing it shut. "You know what else she does? She tells me she's fallen in love with some football player from ULCA. Why couldn't she just lie to me or something?"

"Things could be worse." Miyagi said as Daniel walk back outside.

"Don't worry they are." Daniel told him while gulping down his pepsi, watching his mentor fixing the car. "Last night, my Mom tells me she got transferred by her company to their new branch...in Fresno! I can't believe I gotta spend my entire summer vacation in Fresno!" Miyagi is examining the car, reaching under its hood. "You're not gonna be able to fix that." No sooner are the words out of Daniel's mouth that Miyagi twists something around. Now the engine runs perfectly. "How'd you do that? What'd you do?"

"By magic," Miyagi said, "Come inside house." He then leads his student to his house.

"But, Mr. Miyagi," Daniel protested but was interrupted by Miyagi.

"No, buts." he said, "I'll show you something."

* * *

When they entered the house before heading to the kitchen, Miyagi said to Daniel, "Did you notice new store move in this city?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Daniel asked.

"Take look here." Miyagi said, pointing at the newspaper.

Daniel picks it up from the table and began to read.

On the front of the newspaper was a large black and white image of a young man and his wife standing behind the flower shop with grins on their faces.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me." Daniel said in disbelief.

"As you can see, Daniel-san," Miyagi explained, "These new people moved here so they work for business."

"Wait a minute, you know these people?"

"Not really,"

Daniel felt confused at this. "Where are they now?"

"Somewhere down the street." Miyagi said, "Come. Let's go see."

"Right." Daniel said, placing the newspaper down as they walk out the door together before getting in the car. There is one thing that bothers him. Two people moving in? They must be new neighbors. For some reason, he had no idea.

* * *

**End chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

When Daniel and Miyagi got out of the car, they stared at the little flower store before them. It has a sign that said 'MUSHNICK' along with a few color changes and flowers.

Even the flower shop wasn't successful, they decided to take a good look at that store.

"Man, that store must be very old," Daniel said, "I bet they sell all different kinds of plants. Like those bonsai trees. Right, Mr. Miyagi?"

"Hai." the old man responded.

They entered the place which is an amazing place. The plants and flowers did look beautiful, especially venus fly traps.

"Whoa, that is one amazing shop." Daniel said, feeling antonishment.

"Sure is." Miyagi said.

It won't last until a young man in glasses appeared, approaching them.

"Hello." he said kindly, "Welcome to MUSHNIK'S. May I help you guys on anything?"

"No, we're just looking around." Daniel said while Miyagi nodded. Then suddenly, Daniel realized something familiar about this man. "Hey, I know you. You're that guy who just moved in earlier."

"Yeah, that's me."

"I saw you on the newspaper along with that lady."

"Umm, actually, that's my wife. We both get married after I killed Audrey II." the man explained.

"Who's Audrey II?" Daniel asked.

"The flytrap that I killed earlier before we moved to your hometown." Then the man introduced himself, "My name's Seymour Krelborn."

"Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Daniel LaRusso." Daniel said as he and Seymour both shook hands firmly. "And this is Mr. Miyagi, my sensei teacher."

"Pleased to meet you," Miyagi said, bowing slightly in front of Seymour.

"Does your sensei speak English?" Seymour asked.

"Sort of." Daniel shrugged, "But he spoke Japanese."

"Where I came from is Okinawa," Miyagi explained, "Miyagi's hometown but moved in the U.S. as an immigrant."

"Wow, I did not know that." Seymour said before changing the subject, "Come, I'll introduce you to the plants."

"Great." Daniel said, smiling as Seymour leads them to the greenhouse near the shop where he can name some of them.

* * *

After the plant introducing is over...

"Do you know where Audrey II come from?" Daniel asked Seymour.

"I'm not sure," Seymour said.

"How much is it?"

"It costed $1.95 or something."

Daniel looked astoished at this. "Man, that's one cheap."

"Hai." Miyagi nodded, "Just like bonsais."

"B-Banzai?" Seymour asked, confused.

"Not banzai, bonzai." Miyagi corrected.

Daniel laughed as he shook his head. "We actually have those bonsai trees at Miyagi's repairment."

"Oh, I see." Seymour said, "In that case, can you show me where they are?"

"Of course you can." Daniel said, "If that's okay for your wife."

That is until Seymour's wife showed up as she rushed in the room.

"Did somebody call me?" she asked, confused. She then ask Seymour, "And who are these two?"

"This is Daniel LaRusso and his mentor, Miyagi." he said before introducing them to his wife. "Guys, this is my wife, Audrey."

"Hi," Daniel greeted.

"Nice to meet you both," she said, shaking hands with Daniel and Miyagi. "So you guys came from Reseda. Am I right?"

"I just moved here from New Jersey which is my hometown." Daniel pointed out.

"Then where are your parents?"

"My mom is at Fresno which means I'm living with Mr. Miyagi right now."

"What about your dad?"

"He died already."

Audrey's face faded away. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. It happens to most families all time." Miyagi said.

"Yeah, like what he said." Daniel added.

Seymour spoke up next. "As you can see, Audrey and I are from Skid Row which we had to get away from this cruel place."

"Where's that?" Miyagi asked.

"Somewhere that is too far away." Audrey said.

"All we need to do is to move this store here so we can make the flower shop success." Seymour added. "Without customers available, there is no miracle for both of us."

Daniel and Miyagi looked at each other, confused at this. If the flower shop isn't doing well, how are they going to fix that?

"Well, I know the way to fix this." Daniel said to the wedded couple.

"How?" Audrey asked.

"By bringing in bonsai trees."

Seymour and Audrey are shocked at this. "Bonsai trees?" they both said at once.

"Are you crazy?" cried Seymour, "You can't just bring those in the shop! They're not even plants!"

"Nonsense." Miyagi said, calmly, "We need them for business."

"And besides," Daniel said, "there are few of them in Miyagi's shop."

"But where?" Audrey asked.

"You wait and see." Miyagi said as he and Daniel lead Seymour and Audrey out of the door, heading off to the repairment store near Daniel's apartment is at.

Unkonown to them, a small bud was at the flowers section, smiling evilly as they watched them. This is Audrey II the world's dangerous flytrap plant that everyone has ever seen after he had survived the electrocution by Seymour.

_These new two humans look delicious. _he said in his thoughts, referring Daniel and Miyagi. _I bet they are a tasty treat for my meal._

* * *

**I had to make Audrey II a small bud like in the end of "Little Shop Of Horrors" but don't worry, he'll grow again thanks to the growing thing whatever it's called.**

**Anyway, I like to thank one person for recieving one review of my story after I reviewed the "Coraline/Little Shop Of Horrors" fic. Thank you so much.**

**Read and review.**


End file.
